Her
by fantasticality
Summary: She was so infuriating. How could she resist me, Kane Geary? Was she blind? No matter. Sooner or later, she will go out with me. I love her, after all... For Bonnie.


**This story is not my best. I had attempted to write a Kanda for my friend, D R O W N-I N-S E Q U I N S, without reading the book. -laughs- What a big mistake that was. But she wanted me to post it and here it is! Oh, and by the way, I'm sorry that the title's so sucky... I'm not so good with them. pyrolyn-776 comes up with half of 'em...**

**Dedication: To the most wonderful and bubbliest girl you will ever meet on this site. For D R O W N-I N-S E Q U I N S!**

* * *

_Miranda Stevens._

Why was it that I, Kane Geary, Mr. Bad Boy, the Player of Hayden High was forced to chase a girl like Stevens? That shall forever remain a mystery.

And she was such a plain girl at that. A redheaded little nobody. Just a puny, little tag-a-long. A very _cute_, puny, little tag-a-long…

And even after that stupid, mushy love letter I wrote her, she and her sorry little ass wouldn't come back to me! I was fucking sincere too!

Dammit! Why the hell would I even like her? Was it because of her looks? Her personality? Her friends? Her brains? Hell, she probably wouldn't even be a good fuck! (Though, I'd love to find out.) Was there even a point in pining after Stevens?

My love life is completely fucked up…

* * *

I walked through the halls of Hayden High in a daze, my eyes wandering, flitting around for any chance of seeing Stevens. I acted like such a lovesick puppy, it made me wanna puke.

I could hear the whispers that cut through the air, those bitches who think it's fun to gossip about other people.

"Look at him!" one hissed to one of her fellow gossip fiends. "What happened to the _hawt _Kane Geary we once knew!?"

The other one whispered back, "I don't know." She frowned. "It's pathetic how he pines after her. But Miranda Stevens is one lucky bitch."

Her friend nodded in agreement.

Fucking busybodies.

Once I got to my class (crap. I hate French. I have it with Stevens too), I sauntered, smirking at a random girl. When I saw her swoon, I chuckled to myself. It was a wonder how she could be so weak to good looks (of course, I wasn't exactly what they called "plain looking"). I looked the girl over. She was pretty hot, I guess. Nice face, great body, and one hell of a chest. I wonder how she'd be in bed…

Hey. Just because I loved Stevens didn't mean I had to deprive myself of other… pleasures.

Powell cleared his throat, grabbing the attention of the students. "Now, I believe it's time to begin our lesson," he declared in a low, sultry voice.

What a man-whore.

The some of the girls nodded eagerly while the rest of us just shrugged.

I took a seat next to Stevens and smirked. "What's up, Stevens?"

"Nothing. Why are you sitting here?" she asked stiffly, glaring at me.

I cocked an eyebrow. "Because I want to."

"Well, go away."

"It's a free country. I can do what I want."I leaned back on my chair, putting my feet up on my desk for emphasis.

"Except deal drugs."

I flinched. "I'm really sorry about that, Stevens! You know I am!" I pleaded.

"Sorry or not, you still did it," she hissed.

"I confessed, didn't I?"

"Oh, whatever. This isn't going anywhere." Stevens started gathering all her stuff and was about to move when I caught her arm.

"I really do love you." I said softly.

Her eyes softened. "Like I said, Kane. You have no chance with me. Not after that."

Stevens left without another word, leaving me to sit alone, staring at where she once stood. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw that other girl I had smirked at looking at me flirtatiously. Screw her (I wouldn't be the one to do it). I had no interest in her after talking with Stevens. She wasn't even that hot, anyways – I saw toilet paper sticking out of her bra.

* * *

At the end of the day, I managed to catch up with Stevens. "Yo, Stevens! Wait up!"

I saw her visibly stiffen and start walking faster. At least she knew I was there…

"I said wait up, dammit!"

From behind, I saw her chest heave as if she was sighing and stop walking and wait for me to catch up.

I did so easily. "Wanna hit a club?" I asked. Maybe she might get drunk, I thought eagerly.

Stevens glared at me and gave a 'polite' reply.

"Not even the Friday Light?" It was a teen bar but it would work just as well to reach my initial goal.

Same reply. Crap. Time to bring out the guns. And for once, I didn't mean _that _gun. No girl would resist this. "C'mon," I whined. "For old times' sake?" The puppy-dog pout.

Her glare faltered as she giggled softly. "I never thought I'd see this day. " Another giggle. "Kane Geary is whining to _me _about going out to a club for "old times' sake."

I grinned brightly. "Not just the club. I would _love _for it to lead to something" –I blew in her ear – "more." I smirked in satisfaction when I saw her shiver slightly. Yes. I still had it.

"When you put it that way," she paused for a bit, a thoughtful look on her face, "no."

"C'mon, Stevens!"

She sighed. "Whatever. Fine. But you had better not go overboard with the gambling." Stevens stated.

"Whatever. Let's just go." I grabbed her hand and dragged her to my car, eager to get to the casino. If anything, I was hoping to at least make out with her afterwards. Even if Stevens was a shy little brat, she was one hell of a kisser.

Five minutes, seven broken traffic rules, and a broken eardrum later, we got to the Friday Light. I needed to gamble so I was plenty excited. And the fact that Stevens was there helped, too. I practically bounced out of my car and across the parking lot.

"Slow down, you idiot." Stevens called. "People are staring. You think I _want _people to think that we're a couple or something?"

"Yes."

"You're deluded."

"And you love it."

She rolled her eyes and continued walking to the club, leaving me behind. Even if she ditched me, my eyes bore into Stevens' tight little ass. In her short uniform skirt, if she moved just right, you could catch a glimpse of her underwear… Ah! There it wa- _is that a thong!?_

* * *

"Oh, please" – Stevens giggled while walking around the dance floor dazedly – "being anorexic is so much worse than being bulimic." Her eyes brightened as they saw a bottle of champagne. Stevens reached for it eagerly; cradling it in her hands like it was a baby. Well, soon to be _our _baby.

I rolled my eyes, following her. "You wanna throw up after every time you eat?"

"At least you get to eat," she protested, giggling like a madman.

Damn. Just how many bottles of wine coolers did she have? For someone who was bulimic, she sure drank a lot. Oh well! At least she was drunk!

"Hey, Stevens?"

She hummed inquisitively. Her face brightened as she started humming Flo Rida's "Low."

I interrupted her before she could start singing. As gorgeous as she was, her singing voice could wake the dead. I should know. I've heard. "Do you want to go outside?"

Stevens giggled and nodded and headed to the door. Before she could go outside, I snatched the champagne bottle from her hands and threw it behind me. I didn't want to taste champagne when we made out – I don't really care for the taste.

Leading her to the courtyard, I felt her shiver slightly when the cold air hit her bare arms and legs. In a (very rare) show of compassion, I shrugged off my jacket and tossed it to her. She gave a drunken, albeit genuine, smile in appreciation. Damn, she looked cute like that.

"Kane?" she whispered softly.

I looked at her and asked what was wrong.

"Do you love me?"

I studied her face closely. Stevens didn't seem very drunk. In fact, her expression seemed sober. Despite my skepticism, I answered anyways. "Haven't I said that enough? I love you."

Stevens let out a wistful sigh. "Really?"

"Yes." I seemed surprised at my tone. My suggestive and playful voice was replaced with a serious tone that I disliked. I turned my attention back on her and saw that she had a thoughtful expression on her adorable face. My eyes widened when Stevens turned to me, tears in her bright eyes.

"You know," she breathed, "I still love you."

I demanded why she didn't come back to me after I had confessed.

"Because you, Kane Geary, are a jerk. And after everything with Kaia and the drugs…" She let out a tired sigh. "I don't know if I can trust you anymore."

My brows furrowed at her statement. I may have been a jerk but I don't lie to people I love. I repeated this aloud to her.

"Being honest and trustworthy are two different things," she stated.

"But I wouldn't lie to you! Or deceive your trust!"

Stevens turned her (remarkably sober) eyes to me. "I know you wouldn't. But that doesn't mean that I can actually trust you anymore, Kane."

"Stevens," I pleaded. "I love you. And I'm sorry for betraying your trust. I'm sorry for the pot. I'm sorry for blaming you. Hell, I'm even sorry for that tacky Indian bead necklace I gave you from the casino!" I walked up to her and gripped her shoulders, pulling her petite (and developed) frame into my chest. Burying my nose in her auburn hair, I mumbled, "I love you so much, Stevens. I just wish you would accept that." I could feel her shaking against my chest. Pushing her away at arms' length, I saw her cheeks were wet with tears. "What? Why are you crying?"

"T-thank you," she whispered. "Thank you, Kane. For saying that."

I pulled her back to my chest and hugged her close. "I really mean it."

"I know."

"Will you go out with me?"

She beamed up at me. "Yes. And for the record, I still have that ugly Indian bead necklace."

"You can throw that out. I'll get you a new one." I replied, wincing slightly in embarrassment.

Stevens merely shook her head. "Nope. I liked that one. It suited our relationship."

"How the hell did you work that out?"

"It's ugly and strange" – I cringed – "but it's sweet and thoughtful, nonetheless." Stevens said softly.

Damn. I guess she got me there. "Either way, I love you." I captured her lips before she could give me a response. For a few seconds, our kiss remained innocent. Keywords: few seconds. That was after Stevens decided to open her mouth and tilt her head.

Now we were getting somewhere.

Taking her invitation, I shoved my tongue into her mouth, eagerly exploring all of its crevices and tasting her sweet, clean flavor. Tongues intertwined, moans and pants filled the air. When our lack of air became too much, we broke apart, our faces flushed and both of us panting.

Once I caught my breath, I prepared myself for another round of making out. But a thought struck me. "Wait a minute," I said slowly. "Weren't you drunk with alcohol when we came out here?"

Stevens blushed. "Do you want to discuss whether or not I'm sober or make out?"

"I'll take the latter." I pressed my lips against her full ones once more, shoving my tongue into her mouth again. I guess Stevens didn't really mind. She moaned, tangling her long fingers into my black hair. I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her closer to me. I slipped a hand up her shirt and cupped her breast gently. When I started to try and lift it off her, Stevens pulled away.

Dammit.

"Not yet," she replied firmly. "Unlike you, who lost his virginity at what? Fourteen? I'd like to be married before losing my V-card."

"V-card?" I repeated. "Who says that? And for your information, I lost my virginity at sixteen."

"Sixteen, fourteen, big difference. But I still don't want to do it yet."

I thought about her request. "Fine. But will we still make out?"

Stevens rolled her eyes. "I'm not a spinster. Of course we can."

Letting out a throaty chuckle, I kissed her softly before pulling away a few seconds later. I rest my forehead on hers and murmured, "I love you, Miranda."

She gasped softly before looking up at me with her large eyes. "You finally called me 'Miranda.'"

"Of course, it is your name, isn't it?"

"Say it again. Please?"

"I love you, Miranda. I love you so much."

"And I you, Kane Geary. So much."

I'd love to say that we had a good romp right afterwards. But being the spinster she is, I had to wait a few years.

But damn, it was worth the wait.

* * *

**And there it was! I have no idea whether or not they're in character or not, so I'm really sorry if it was really sucky. **

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


End file.
